Hydraulic valves are connected to movable members of construction and industrial equipment. Examples of these movable members are cylinders and hydraulic motors. The flow of fluid to and from each movable member is typically controlled by a spool valve, which in turn is controlled manually or by hydraulic proportional pressure reducing valves, that themselves are controlled either manually or electro-hydraulically. Hydraulic valves consist of a body with a pair of work ports and a pump inlet, a tank outlet and a drain outlet. A spool inside the body controls the flow of fluid to and from the different ports. The spool is operated by selectively applying pressurized fluid to one end or the other of the spool. That pressure is provided by either a manually operated proportional pressure reducing valve and a conduit that is attached to the body or an electro-hydraulic proportional pressure reducing valve that is directly attached to the body.